Lost Hobbit
by Audreybear
Summary: Young BIlbo gets lost, and is found by none other then Thorin Oakenshiled who takes him back to the Blue Mountain. A story of there adventures and such. I stick at summaries rated k for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

Lost Hobbit

AN:Ok I got inspired to do this fanfic by this picture if saw on the internet oh btw characters:)

Bilbo was lost. It had been a beautiful day and as always young Bilbo was out playing, he had rushed down the small dirt path that led away from his family's hobbit hole Bag End. He stopped at the edge of the river and bent over peering into it's deepness.( It would not be deep for us men but for a hobbit it was quite deep.)

"Come away from that dear," his mother Belladonna called walking towards him "wouldn't want to fall in now would we?"

"Coming mommy," said Bilbo toddling back to his mother. When he reached her, his mother swept him up in her arms and kissed his tiny belly causing Bilbo to giggle.

"Come along dear we want to go to the hill and have a picnic don't we?" asked his mother placing Bilbo on the ground and taking his tiny hand in her's.

"Yes mommy," said Bilbo obediently as he followed. ~

Thorin Oakenshield was in a very bad mood. He had been riding a pony for hours looking for some place called Bree. However Thorin thinks he must have made a wrong turn, or held his map upside down or something because whenever he asked someone where he was they looked at him like he was crazy and said he was in the Shire. So Thorin Oakenshield was in a very bad mood and just when he thought it could get no worse it began to rain.

~ Bilbo and his mother reached the hill and while his mother spread out a checkered picnic

blanket Bilbo explored. "don't go too far!" his mother called to him and Bilbo nodded and walked walked

Audrey Pattersoninto the old forest and was exploring picking up leaves and began to play running around and jumping over logs, and suddenly without warning the heavens opened up and it poured. Bilbo was instantly frightened because while he had been playing he had not noticed how dark it had been getting. Now it was dark, and Bilbo was wet, and cold, and hungry, and afraid. He ran wildly, and one time he crashed hard into a tree and felt something warm,and sticky on his forehead. Bilbo stopped, he was panting and shivering at the same time. He slumped to the ground in a tiny heap of misery and cried. A branch crack, and Bilbo heard a rustle. Bilbo jumped to his feet with wide eyes, trembling. When the creature came through the underbrush Bilbo screamed.

~ It was dark now, and Thorin was still on his pony. He was soaked to the bone and even through

two layers his was still chilled. Thorin paused he thought he heard something. He waited. Through the soft drumming of the rain it was hard to tell. Then Thorin heard it. A high pitched scream. Blood pounded through Thorins veins as he leaped off his horse and tore in the direction of the scream. Another loud scream cut short. Thorin was tempted to yell "hold on I'm coming!" but he decided against it. An element of surprise might be helpful. As he tore through the trees small branches whipped his cheeks, and tree limbs tugged at his clothing. In the distant he could see a red glow, Fire. Thorin burst into the clearing at gave a war cry. A startled orc looked at him from his position stroking the fire but had no time to do anything else. Before it could move Thorin had slayed it. He dropped his sword, and looked hastily around the clearing. Te he spotted hostage. He, or she was positively tiny. Smaller than any dwarf child he had ever seen. The poor thing was trembling and sobbing and looking very pathetic. Upon closer examination examination Thorin found that it was a boy, and it was a child.

"Shh, shh little one it's ok. Are you hurt little one." A small tearstained face turned towards him with watery blue eyes, and soft curling caramel hair. He said nothing for he had his thumb in

his mouth but he looked awfully afraid. He nodded slightly. Thorin reached out and gently took the child into his arms. He stood up and again was aware of how tiny he was. He weighed no more than a newborn dwarf baby. "Are you cold little one?" asked Thorin gently as he walked away from the clearing and headed back to his pony. He felt the lad nod against his chest his breathing ragged from sobbs, after a while of walking his breathing slowed down until it was slow, sleep breathing. Thorin reached his pony and stiripped of his coat, and then jacket. He laid his jacket down, and placed the small child on it. He then covered him with his coat. And approached his pony. He unloaded the tent and pitched it in a clearing close by. He tethered his pony, and went back to the road. He scooped the child into his arms and carried him into the tent. He returned outside and unpacked all his blankets and fur. He made a bed, and started a fire. He then walked over to the child whom he had placed on the bed and pulled him into his lap. He looked the child over and bandged his head which had a small gash HE then noted that the child's clothes were soaked and he was shivering violently. Oh goodness this is awkward he thought was he pulled one of his own tunics from his back and pulled the dripping shirt, and pants of the child, He dressed the child in the tunic and blanket dried his damp curls. He tucked the child in and layed down next to him. Exhausted from the day he fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

When Bilbo woke up he was quite afraid. Then he remembered the tall man with the dark hair who had killed the scary creature, and rescued him. He rolled over the face the man who had his back to him. He sat up on his elbow, and noticed for the first time the clothes he was wearing. How embarrassing thought Bilbo. He laid down again and stared at the ceiling. Warm light was filtering through a small hole in the ceiling. The man next to Bilbo stirred, rolled over and opened his eyes. Witch were very blue. Without thinking Bilbo blurted out

"your eyes are very pretty." He blushed then, but the man simply smiled.

"thank you little one." He sat up and stared at Bilbo for a moment. "what is your name child?" He asked

"Bilbo," said Bilbo "and what is yours?"

"Thorin Oakenshield," responded the man. "Now Bilbo, what are you doing out here."

"I got lost," said Bilbo quietly.

"How?" asked Thorin. "I was playing in the woods, and it started to rain and I couldn't see 'cause it was dark,and then a scary creature came out and tried to eat me."Said Bilbo in one breath, "But then you killed the creature! and it was sooo cool the way you were just like Ahhh stab stab stab that guy didn't even stand a chance." Said Bilbo his small hazel eyes shining with admiration. Thorin chuckled and shook his head.

"Now Bilbo." He said more seriously "where is your home, or your address and where are you from?" Bilbo small cheerful face fell and his eyes filled with tears.

"What is ever the matter?" Asked Thorin tilting the boys head up.

"I don't know where I live or I can't remember!" Said Bilbo bitterly. I used to know and now I just can't remember. I feel so stupid." Thorin nodded he understood. When he clocked his head he must have lost some of his memory.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do." said Thorin. "What's that." said Bilbo, eyes wide. "I'll have to take you back to the Blue Mountain."


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note: So thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and for all the love I've been getting. I'm just making an appearance in this story to answer a question. Someone asked why Bilbo didn't go looking for Belladonna, it was because he wandered very far away from her, and it got dark but he didn't notice till it started raining. The he panicked and ran right into a tree which gave him a but of amnesia, also he's very young so he didn't really know what to do, and sorry this chapter is really late my cousins came into town over Easter then my computer broke down.)

Chapter 3

Thorin got up and walked over to the tent entrance.

"Where are you going?" asked Bilbo getting up and walking towards him. "Umph!" Thorin turned around to

see Bilbo sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Thorin taking the boy's elbow and helping him to his feet.

"I tripped," said Bilbo.

Thorin laughed, "well we'll have to find you some clothes that fit." Bilbo smiled and nodded. "Come, we should get a start

on our journey."

"Where are we going?" asked Bilbo stumbling after Thorin.

"We are going to Bree little one," responded Thorin.

"Oh," said Bilbo as Thorin walked to where the pony was tie and rummaged through his sack.

"Here," he said pulling out a plain brown tunic and tossing it to Bilbo. "I don't use this one anymore."

"Um.. Thorin isn't it a little too big?" asked Bilbo holding the tunic up and examining it closely. Thorin walked over and took

the tunic from Bilbo then he pulled out a knife and cut the sleeves and waist line making them a bout Bilbo's size. Thorin

then turned around and rummaged through the sack again. This time he pulled out a pair of brown pants and cut them

into shorts, which to Bilbo were like regular sized pants. He drew out a coil of rope from the sack and cut a small length off.

"Here, use this rope as a belt," said Thorin handing the pants and rope to Bilbo. Bilbo looked around.

"Should I um.. change in the tent?"

"That would be wise." Bilbo walked, or _waded_ back into the tent. Thorin turned round and fished a small paper sack out of

his pack. He opened the small sack and pulled iut a stick of jerky and a loaf of bread. He broke the jerky and bread into

fourths. Bilbo trotted out of the tent with ease. The clothes fit him quite well, and he was already looking much happier and

perkier.

"Here take this," said Thorin handing Bilbo a piece of jerky and bread. Bilbo ripped the food out of Thorin's hand popped

both the bread and the jerky in his mouth chewed once, then swallowed.

"Yum, that was good got any more?" asked Bilbo hopefully.

Thorin laughed, "sorry Bilbo we must ration our food."

"What does ration mean?" asked Bilbo trailing after Thorin as her packed up the tent.

"It means to eat our food sparingly." replied Thorin as he clambered onto this pony. Bilbo walked up alongside the pony.

Thorin reached down and swept Bilbo onto the pony. Bilbo got comfortable leaning against Thorin's chest while looking at

the pony with great disgust.

"Ahh..ah achoo!" Bilbo sneezed loudly and then sniffled.

"Bilbo are you ill?" asked THorin anxiously afraid that the rain, and chill had caused Bilbo illness.

"No," said Bilbo, 'I'm allergic to ponies, I wish I had a handkerchief."


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N: Hi everyone thanks for all the love iv'e been getting it means so much to me. Ok this chapter is kind long so I apologize hope you like.)

CHAPTER 4

Thorin sat through the boring meeting, while keeping his eyes on Bilbo, who sat outside by the window. He

barely managed to keep from bursting with laughter 'cause Bilbo was making Faces behind the head of the

mayor of Bree. When the meeting was over Bilbo and Thorin set out for the Blue Mountains.(after several

days of travel which I will not go into because it is extremely boring and nothing eventful happened, They

arrived at the Blue Mountain.)

"Wow!" said Bilbo leaning forward his tiny mouth open in shock as he stared at the mountain towering above

him. They trotted up the path and were ushered in by the guards. Bilbo was tilting his head looking side to

side at all the mining activity. "Wow!" he said again. Thorin smiled. They dismounted and a boy came and took

the pony, flashing a grin at Bilbo who smiled shyly.

"Follow me," said Thorin taking Bilbo's tiny, smooth hand in his large, calloused one. He led Thorin up stairs

and through twisting halls. Biblo tried to remember the way. Right, left, left, right... it got too hard so Bilbo

just concentrated in following Thorin. He noticed doors now lined the halls. Thorin suddenly stopped in front of

one. causing Bilbo to bump into the back of Thorin's legs. Thorin raised his fist and rapped on the door. From

inside Bilbo could hear a woman's voice.

"No Kili, get back. No I'm answering the door. Fili! Get back here. Gab Kil. No, MOVE!" The cracked open and a

woman squeezed out and closed the door behind her. "Hello Thorin." she said happily hugging Thorin.

"Hello Dis," replied Thorin smiling. The woman, or Dis as Thorin said grinned.

"What brings you here?" she said.

"Well.. I was wondering if you could take care of someone for me?" Asked Thorin. Dis cocked her head and a puzzled look crossed her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked for she could not see Bilbo. Bilbo through this conversation had crept behind Thorin and was trembling. In his opinion this woman was big, and hairy,and noisy.

"This is Bilbo..."said Thorin reaching down and prying Bilbo off his legs, "and I need you to take care of him for me." Bilbo curled up, and let out a small squeak.

"Awww! Look at him he's so tiny." Cooed Dis as she bent down and stared into Bilbo's face. Bilbo whimpered. "Hush, hush little one don't be afraid." Said Dis as she gently took Bilbo into her big, hairy arms. Bilbo whimpered.

"it's ok Bilbo Dis is my sister she'll take good care of you." Said Thorin patting Bilbo's head. "Now Dis, i'm sure you have several questions but they'll have to wait I have another meeting in Gondor." Thorin then spun on his heel and walked away.

"Come on little one," said Dis placing Bilbo on the floor, "here." She handed Bilbo piece of hard candy and took his hand. She opened the door and walked in. In a flash two wriggling creatures swarmed around them. Bilbo screamed and latched onto Dis's leg, and without warning Dis pulled out a heavy, wooden spoon out of her apron and began viciously beating the two creatures, which gave screams of protest and reeled back away from Bilbo. "This is UNACCEPTABLE!" hollered Dis lifting Bilbo from the floor and squeezing him in her arms. "Now you two stand, act like civilized dwarves and for Durin's sake stop scaring our guest." The two animals paused and got into an orderly line. On closer examination Bilbo realized that they were not rabid animals, but small boys. One was a bit shorter then Bilbo and only by a bit, and the other was much shorter. Dis carefully placed Bilbo on the floor.

"Hello," said the taller of the two. HE had blond shoulder length hair and hazel-ish colored eyes. "My name is Fili, and this is my baby brother Kili."

"I'm not a baby!" protested Kili. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and freckles.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry mother," both boys said at the same time as if they had done it a million times.

"hello..i.." said Bilbo timidly, "My name is Bilbo." The boys smiled and one waved.

"Hi Bilebo." said Fili, or was it Kili? Bilbo was already confused.

"It's Bilbo, Bil-bo," said Bilbo slightly annoyed. HE had one of the easiest names to pronounce.

"Where will he be staying mum?" asked Fili, "he could sleep in our room..."

"No!" said Dis loudly, "I will let him stay in your room the day I want you to give him a heart attack.

"Where will he sleep then?" asked Kili.

"Hmm... I think Thorin's childhood bedroom would be appropriate seeing as he does not use it anymore. Kili,

Fili WITHOUT touching Bilbo please escort him to Thorin's childhood bedroom."

Bilbo followed the two boys down the hall. When they got halfway there Kili turned around and began talking

so fast,and so much that Bilbo could hardly comprehend what he was saying.

"Wow!yoursoluckymomneverletsusinthatroomwheredoyou comefromwhyisyourname Bilbo?

wheresyourmomanddad?HowdidyoumeetThorin?whereareyo urmusles?whereisallyourhair?Areyouadwarf?" He

said this all in one breath, making Bilbo completely flustered. Next to him Fili rolled his eyes. Fili stopped and

turned to Bilbo.

"Here's your room," he said pointing to a door at the end of the hall, "if you need us we'll be on the other side

of the house." He then turned on his heel and walked away with Kili following. Bilbo pushed the door open and

walked in. It was dusty and dark, and he had the feeling this room hadn't been entered in a long time. Bilbo

walked slowly through the room looking around. The walls were painted blue, and a bed with black, and blue

sheets stood in the corner. A small sword was propped up against a black armchair. Which was near a fireplace.

He walked near the bed and looked at it. Then he turned his attention to a picture on the nightstand. His

brow furrowed and he picked it up, and blew of some of the dust. His mouth dropped open and his eyes

bulged. He gazed and the picture and he remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Ok so this chapter is like a flashback, kinda thing. Bilbo didn't witness this but this is what happened. To answer a few questions that might pop up. Bilbo's father died of illness when he was a toddler. Thorin doesn't go through the shire he like goes around then through so he gets lost in the Shire. Thorin and Bilbo have met they just don't remember meeting because Bilbo was three. Thorin has trouble remembering Bilbo's name, and when they meet in the forest he doesn't recognize by the way to answer a question when it says And he remembered in chapter 4, its a cliffie so stay tuned to find out what he remembers.

Chapter 5

_A man clad in furs and a blue tunic walked down a small dirt path. He stopped when he came to a hobbit hole _

_with a green door. He knocked, he waited. The door opened and he was embraced by a short woman with _

_curly caramel hair. "Thorin!" she said happily squeezing him. "Hello Belladonna can I come in?" asked Thorin. _

_"Yes of course come on in." Thorin was ushered in by Belladonna who chatted happily about her son Bilgo, or _

_Bilfo or whatever his name was. Thorin could never remember. "I think today is the day," said Belladonna _

_sitting in rocker. Thorin sat on a armchair across from her. "Today is the day for what?" he asked. "For you to _

_meet Bilbo!" said Belladonna excitedly. "oh ok," said Thorin nervously he was always nervous around children _

_always nervous that he would yell, or frighten them. "I have something else to tell you..." said Belladonna. _

_Thorin mind reeled. What could she possibly want to tell him? I'm going to have a baby. Thorin's smile was _

_the most beautiful thing Belladonna had ever seen. "When?" asked Thorin excitedly. "Next year." Belladonna _

_replied. She remembered that ever since they had gotten married Thorin had wanted more kids. She smiled _

_when she remembered the way Bilbo had reacted when she told him she was getting married. She knew how _

_hard his father's death had been on the tot and she knew he needed a fatherly figure in his life. "Who to?" _

_asked Bilbo_

_"To whom Bilbo, not who to." Belladonna corrected._

_"Oh, to whom?" Bilbo asked again. "To am king named Thorin Oakenshield." She was pretty sure that the _

_three year old didn't understand what she was talking about. A few months later Belladonna married Thorin. _

_It was a small private ceremony. Only Bilbo and some dwarves were there. Thorin left then a she didn't see _

_him for months at a time. It was just a coincidence that Bilbo was out playing every time he visited. Now he _

_was seven and Belladonna decided that it was time for Bilbo to really meet Thorin. A picnic would be nice. She _

_thought. "Let's take him on a picnic." Belladonna suggested. "Sure, I have a meeting in Bree so I'll meet up _

_with you guys later." _

_"ok," said Belladonna, "see you later." Thorin left and she locked up. Bilbo is going to love meeting Thorin. And _

_while we're there i'll tell him about the baby. Belladonna tried to brush away the strange nagging feeling in _

_the back of her mind. What could possibly happen?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A.N: Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't been keeping up on the story Iv'e been really busy. Me and my family moved out of our house this week, and on top of that iv'e been sick. Anyway keep reading and reviewing because if I don't get reviews I don't post new chapters. Oh and sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm still not feeling well so yeah.

Bilbo gaped and many memories rushed at him. Memories of picnics with a friendly woman. A wedding with a

tall dark man. A man bouncing Bilbo on his knee. Of that same man coughing up blood. Bilbo was now just

more confused. Who was the woman? Who was the dark haired man? Who was the sick man? he couldn't

remember. The memories seemed fuzzy. He couldn't make out the faces of the people. It was like someone

had taken a drawing, dipped their finger in water and smudged the faces. They were too blurry to identify. He

placed the photo down and turned towards the door. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Dis was

busy making food so Bilbo sat down at the table, head in his hands. In a minute Dis walked over with a plate

of bread, fish, and spinach. She saw Bilbo sitting with his head in his hands and felt a pang in her heart. She

put the food down and scooped him into her arms. She held him as he ate his food and then fell asleep in her

arms. The last thing Bilbo thought of before he drifted off into a much needed sleep was that he wanted this

woman to be his mommy. Dis carried Bilbo into his bedroom, and set him atop the bed. She walked to the

other side of the house and knocked on a door.

"Come in," said a voice. She opened the door and walked in.

"Fili I need to borrow a pair of jammies," she said.

Fili nodded and got out of bed. While he dug around in his drawer Dis walked over and sat on Kili's bed. Kili

wormed his way on her lap and Dis rubbed his back.

"Mommy?" asked Kili. "

"Yes," said Dis.

"Is Bilbo going to be our brother?" Dis sighed.

"Well, I don't really know but I hope so."

"Here you go mum," said Fili handing her a pair of sky blue pajamas. "They're too small

for me."

"Thank you Kili," said Dis taking the pajamas and tucking Fili and Kili in. She blew out the

candle and closed the door. She walked back to Bilbo's room and gently dressed him in him the pajamas. She

then kissed his forehead and left. As Dis headed towards her room she heard the door open.

"I'm home!" said a voice.

"Shhh!" hissed Dis to her husband "I just got the boys in bed!"

"Oh sorry!" he said quietly.

"I um, have something to tell you Ferin..." said Dis.

"What is it?" asked Ferin taking off his boots.

"We might be adopting."

"What?!" said Ferin looking up "What do you mean?" Dis cooked him supper as she

explained about Bilbo. Ferin looked troubled. "Poor thing," he muttered. "Well I think it is a grand idea. How

old is the lad?"

"I don't know, Thorin didn't say."

"Well we'll just have to ask Bilbo in the morning." The two got into bed and Ferin drifted to sleep quickly. Dis

however laid awake thinking. Motherly instincts had taken over, and Dis wanted to have Biblo as a son.


End file.
